The invention relates to scrap books, collector books, and the like.
The invention provides a book with a plurality of pages having pockets into which are tucked items to be saved, such as awards, art work, certificates, confidential papers, recordings of events, ideas and plans, photographs, newspaper clippings, messages and notes, letters and mail, maps, school work, souvenirs, keepsakes, writings, programs, birthday cards, receipts, pamphlets and numerous other items.
The invention is particularly characterized in its simplicity of construction and use of standard readily available inexpensive materials. Like traditional scrap books, collected items may be glued or pasted into the book. Additionally, collected items are inserted into pockets. The book is expandable without adding extra pages because the pages and pockets expand to accommodate quantities of items and thicker items than otherwise accommodated by traditional scrap books or pocketed photoalbums or the like. This pocket expansion capability also enables additional items to be collected beyond those normally saved in traditional scrap books or pocketed photoalbums, for example three dimensional items, such as small kits, magnifying glasses, pencil collections, instruction manuals, small tools, paperback books, children's books, booklets, children's phonograph records, casette tapes, and so on.
The book further facilitates and encourages the collecting and saving of items due to the ease and facility of item storage provided thereby. This characteristic is particularly desirable because it minimizes user efforts otherwise deterring the saving and collecting of valuable momentos. The present invention provides a simple, efficient, and minimal user effort system for collecting and storing such momentos. This in turn fosters increased retention of valuable momentos, and greater subsequent enjoyment thereof.